


Soulmates are made not assigned

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Beca Mitchell has had it rough in the soulmate department and has turned her back on the whole ordeal, or has she? What happens when stormy Beca Mitchell meets ray of sunshine EMily junk?
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Soulmates are made not assigned

**Author's Note:**

> I updated it and altered the reality little bit to make it better. Thanks to kimmania for the beautiful idea

Grace would never forget the day her daughter came home more excited than she had ever seen Beca. The normally grumpy preteen was jumping around the room squealing and yelling. When she noticed Grace was home she nearly tripped over herself in her haste to get to her mother. 

“Mom look! I met my soulmate today! She’s a new student and her name is Stacie and we have the prettiest tattoo!” She quickly stripped her jacket showing off the brightly colored tattoo that covered half of her arm. It was a mixture of flowers and butterflies, Each butterfly was a different color and size. The flowers were white daisies bunched around her wrist. “It itched when it started to appear but it didn’t hurt!” Grace smiled and ran her finger over one of the daisies. 

“That’s the only tattoo you’ll get that won’t hurt. It’s very beautiful darling, why don’t you call your grandmother and tell her about it? Remember she has daisies too, not quite as many though.” Beca nodded and ran up to her room ready to video call her grandmother. 

About a month into Beca meeting her soulmate Beca came home alone, which was rare for the two. They were nearly inseparable, When asked about it Beca just shrugged. She didn’t seem off so Grace shrugged it off and let her daughter go about her business. Twenty minutes later though Grace heard a gut wrenching scream coming from her daughter’s room. She ran as fast as she could letting the dish she was washing fall and shatter to the ground. Beca was on her floor holding her arm tightly to her chest with her eyes closed in pain. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes and she was taking shallow breaths. 

“Beca what’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself? What happened?” Beca let out a short gasp of shock when she felt her mom touch her, she sobbed quietly. 

“It hurts so much mommy. I don’t know what’s happening!” Beca allowed Grace to pull her arm away so she could see it. The coloring in the butterflies was slowly fading away, alarmed Grace acted quickly pulling her phone from her pocket. Beca continued to sob in pain and confusion watching her mother through watery eyes. 

“911 what’s your emergency?” 

“My daughter’s soulmate tattoo is losing its color. Her mate’s name is Anastasia Conrad and she lives on 639 fawup road.” Beca’s panic began to rise when she heard her mate’s name. 

“What’s wrong with Stacie?! Mommy what’s going on?!” 

“There is a car en route to the house ma’am. How rapidly are the colors fading?” 

“Slowly at first but it’s quickening. She has a rather large tattoo and it’s nearly a third colorless.” 

“Is your daughter in any pain other than her tattoo? Sometimes in strong connection they can feel what is wrong with the other person.” 

“Baby does anything else hurt?” Beca shook her head. “She said no, they’ve only known each other for a month but they’re nearly inseparable.” Beca’s body went rigid and her panic sobs slowed into hiccups. She slowly looked down to her arm and a whole new hurt blossomed through her heart. 

“All the colors are gone.” Beca’s eyes slowly met her mother’s and fresh tears fell with new meaning. Grace informed the 911 operator and hung up the phone. They didn’t say it out loud but both of them knew what it meant, Grace held her daughter close. 


End file.
